A Christmas Story With Perhaps a Slight Twist
by Illyric
Summary: Christmas gifts are exchanged, and the Smash Mansion is alive with the season! Slash/Yaoi- IkexPit
1. Christmas Eve

Hello, Everyone! Merry Christmas! The next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow. I meant to post this yesterday. Hehe. About that. Life got busy!

Anyway, this fic is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, PMed or befriended me here on FFNet. Without you, I would be nothing. Thank you all!

On to the Disclaimer. Do I really need to restate this? ::Looks at lawyer:: Right. I guess I do.

I own nothing except the plot. The characters and any likeness to them belong to Nintendo. I do not make any money off this fic; merely the enjoyment of knowing I made my readers happy.

I realize this chapter is incredibly short; I promise there will be more next time!

* * *

  
"Looks like we're snowed in, Kid," said Ike to the gorgeous angel beside him.

"Yeah," Sighed the angel, "Looks like it".

T'was the night before Christmas, and the Smash Mansion had one of the most devastating blizzards ever to hit the area. Snow was coming down between three to five inches per hour, and the Mansion was completely cut off from the outside world. The members of the Smash community had free reign of the Mansion, provided they did not go outside in such terrible weather. Most of the Smashers were downstairs in the common room; A few had retired to their bedrooms, to await the arrival of Saint Nicholas and presents the following morning. Ike, as well as his roommate, Pit, had decided to go to bed earlier than most, for Pit was certainly a morning person, and did not stay up late. Ike, on the other hand, was smitten with the angel, and thus followed him to their room.

It had taken Ike some time to grow accustomed to the feelings he had for Pit. He had spoken to Zelda often about his growing affection for the young being of light.

* * *

"Are you sure?" He murmured, not quite believing the Queen of Hyrule.

Zelda sighed with exasperation.

"Ike. It is perfectly ok and quite normal to like someone. Here, or even in the realm of Palutena, it does not matter what gender they are. As long as they are of age to consent, and able to give said consent, it's absolutely fine. No one here has a problem with it. Hell, just look at Lucas and Ness!" She said with force.

Ike thought for a moment. He knew that the two boys were close, but he hadn't thought…

"Zelda?" He asked, looking for an answer.

And of course, the brilliant young woman had the answer to the question.

"Yes, Ike, they're dating. Shall I make a flow chart of all the couples within the Smash Manor?"

"…" Ike was stunned. She had guessed his next question!

* * *

For now, Ike was content to keep his feelings to himself. Besides, he had quite the surprise planned for his angel on Christmas day.

Ike had brought with him a charmed locket from the realm of Crimea; It was in the shape of a heart. It was made from silver, and coated with runes. There were small red lines running up and down the length of the locket, so that it was stripped.

Ike planned to give the locket to Pit upon Christmas morning, and let fate play out from there.

"Ike…" called Pit. Ike had been so deep in thought he had forgotten his surroundings, as well as the present. At that current moment, Ike was sitting upon the corner of his bed, and Pit was crouching upon his knees between Ike's legs, staring up at the cerulean-haired mercenary.

Ike started a bit, shocked at the proximity of his crush.

"Yes, Pit?" He asked, confused as to Pit's position.

The fair-haired angel laughed.

"You were so spaced out, I thought you were past Lylat!" Pit joked, bringing his friend back to reality.

Ike chuckled, and responded.

"No, my dear friend. Just thinking about tomorrow." With this, the mercenary grinned, anticipating his love's reaction.

"Oh? What about tomorrow?" Asked the angel, tilting his head to the left adorably.

Ike wanted nothing more than to kiss Pit till the morning came, but instead, took a deep breath, and stared at the chestnut haired youth.

"You'll see," Said Ike mysteriously. "You'll see."


	2. Christmas Eve Night to Christmas Morn

A/N: Alrighty. This is an EXTREMELY short chapter. I know. I'm sorry. I literally just typed this up. I will have the next chapter (and probably the longest, and last) up by December the Twenty-Ninth. Tomorrow is my birthday, thus, I'm not updating! Cause I'm going to be EXTREMELY busy.

I love you all! Thanks for reading, and for reviewing if you do.

I haven't decided whether or not the next chapter should include a lemon or not. Input is good!

Thanks, everyone; I'll post soon!

-Illyric

* * *

During the night, there arose such a clatter, yet no one awoke to see what was the matter. Indeed, over the course of the dark, snowy night, the Christmas Tree in the center of the common room became inundated with presents. Saint Nicholas had come and gone, and by the time the morning light rose over the mansion, the common room positively glowed with the bright colors of wrapping paper and various ribbons.

Of course, the Smashers got gifts for their closest of friends, but Santa provided at least a few presents for every single person who stayed in the mansion.

========================================XOXOX===========================================

Ike arose at 7:00 on the dot, glared at the clock, and dragged himself into the bathroom to relieve himself and take a shower.

He entered the room, closed and locked the door, and then suddenly realized something.

_The shower was running!_

Each room had its own individual bathroom for both Smashers within that room; Ike and Pit shared a single bathroom. Ike thus concluded that the only person who could be in the shower would be…Pit.

Ike grinned, and grew excited at this thought, but did not want to hurt his angel's feelings. He thus called out to his soaking friend.

"Are you alright in there, Pit?" he asked, grinning wildly at the prospect of teasing his friend.

"I-Ike! What are you doing in here!? G-get out!" The angel said, sticking his blushing head outside of the shower door.

Ike chuckled, and though his body raged with hormones and voices screaming at him to take the angel then and there, he left the bathroom.

After he closed the door, he realized he had forgot to relieve himself, and promptly smacked himself in the forehead.

Finally, after Pit and Ike were both ready, the two disembarked for the common room. According to some of the veterans (for Ike and Pit were certainly green in their professions), the tradition on Christmas Morn involved opening presents first, then going to eat a very large breakfast kindly prepared by Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

The two descended the grand staircase to join the others in the revelry of opening presents.


	3. Christmas Morn

A/N- Alrighty everyone, I promise this is not the last chapter. I think I have one more to do, and then I'm done. At least, I think I can fit it into the next chapter. This one is still T, but the next will be rated M.

I have to certainly recognize my reviewer, Invader Aqua. Thank you very much; it was much appreciated!

And a thank you to all the rest of you who have stayed with me to this point as well!

Umm...I'll try to update before I go back to school on the fifth! I think I can finish the story by then. I hope...

Anyway, thank you one and all; I think it's safe to say that I'm ready to begin.

Oh, I'm also posting a list of who is sitting with who in the circle (and thus, the couples (or lack thereof. You'll see!)).

On with the show!

* * *

Ike and Pit reached the bottom of the staircase, mouths gaping at the sight.

All of the Smashers were seated upon couches, which had been arranged in a circle around the Christmas Tree. The tree itself was around 11 feet tall, and decorated top to bottom with lights, tinsel, ornaments, ribbons, and a brilliant, shining star on the top. Around the base were quite literally one hundred presents, all neatly wrapped in different colors. Saint Nicholas had been good to everyone this year! Not to mention the presents around the tree from one Smasher to another.

The couches around the tree themselves were love seats. Most of the Smashers had already coupled off with their respected lovers; There were too many pairs to even think about counting. Most of the Smashers had gotten joint gifts with their lovers; Only a few had not.

"They're here!" shouted Ness, eager to get to the unwrapping.

"Wonderful. Let's get this show on the road, no?" asked Meta Knight, wondering who had gotten what.

The blue-haired swordsman and the brown-eyed angel were the last two to sit down, and sat on the last loveseat together. Ike rose, took a small, well-wrapped jewelry box and placed it close to the tree, then returned to his seat.

"Aright, Everyone. The plan is as follows," Stated Princess Zelda, now standing and taking over her role as this years MC duty of the Christmas Brawl, "We rush the pile, and grab the presents with our names on them. Bring them back to your seats, and we'll open them individually." She finished, smirking; it was certainly a brilliant plan!

"On your mark! Get set!" She paused, looking around the circle…

"GO!" She shouted and it was on.

Arms, claws, teeth, fur, clothes, wings, and hands all met in a frenzied dash to obtain the gifts. If anyone had been watching from the outside, it would have looked something akin to a giant cloud of dust and whirling colors, with indiscernible shapes held within the cloud. After about 15 minutes, everyone settled down enough to open his/her presents.

Ike had four presents. The first was a small rectangular box, wrapped in silver and gold; the second, a larger, kind of puffy rectangle that felt suspiciously like clothes; the third, a long tube, which he suspected held the sword sheath he had wanted.

The fourth, however, he had no idea what it was. It was oblong and unusual; it had no really distinct shape. He had no idea what it was. He did, however, notice it was from his angel.

Pit, on the other hand, had gotten seven gifts, and had already opened two of them. The angel, because he was sweet, gentle, and kind, was extremely popular.

He had gotten a box of chocolates from Zelda and Snake, and a bag of hazelnut coffee from Wolf and Fox, who were absolutely enthralled with a new two way communicator that they had gotten.

The other four presents were simple gifts, big, small, and different shapes, but one in particular caught his eyesight.

It was a small box, labeled, "To: Pit, with love- From: Secret"

There was a heart drawn around the word secret, and a line through the word.

Pit was certainly perplexed that someone would give him such a gift. He was also a little dismayed; his heart already belonged to one of the Smashers, and it happened to be the one sitting next to him.

Pit had joined the Smash team at roughly the same time Ike had, and slowly had grown fond of the blue-haired mercenary. It was always Ike to show him around; Ike to care for him after he had a match and got injured; Ike who helped him out in beating Tabuu; it was Ike who had always listened to his complaints about this world compared to Palutena's heaven, and it was Ike who had taught him about life on…whatever planet they were on.

Thus, it could certainly be said that Pit felt very strongly about the Smasher next to him, and had even gone so far as to make the gift for his crush.

Thinking about said crush, Pit turned his head to look at Ike, then gulped in fear.

Ike was about to open his present!

Pit had labeled it with his name; he wanted to confess with actions, rather than words. If the mercenary didn't feel the same, then the gift was easy enough to get rid of.

The bluenette looked at the wrapping paper with some confusion, then looked at Pit.

"What is it?" asked Ike, somewhat confused.

The angel blushed a little, from excitement and embarrassment.

"I made it myself; just open it!" exclaimed Pit, anxious to see what the other's reaction would be.

Ike smiled at the chestnut-haired youth's impatience, and gently opened the wrapping paper.

He stared with disbelief at the gift sitting in his lap.

It is often said of angels that the two most precious things to them are their feathers, and their halo's.

The gift was a number of feathers, held within a halo in the form of a heart; essentially, a heart made of his feathers and halo.

Ike was absolutely astounded by the thoughtfulness, time, energy, and emotion behind the gift. He wondered if it meant what he thought it meant.

"Pit…?" he asked tentatively.

The angel blushed profusely, and responded.

"I understand if you don't feel the same was as I do, but you've been absolutely amazing, and I just had to get m-m-mmmph!"

The angel found himself cut off by a pair of lips upon this, and after a brief moment of hesitation, began to kiss back, wrapping his hands around Ike's neck. The two stayed in that position for about a minute, until they heard a very distinct cough, at which point, the two lovers broke apart.

Zelda looked at them with a bemused expression on her face.

"Glad to have you both back, boys. Finish opening your presents, and then we're ready to go eat breakfast. Unless, of course, you would rather eat each other?" She joked. Ike and Pit blushed darker than the color of Saint Nicholas' coat, and Pit hid his face in Ike's collar bone. By this point, the angel was sitting in the mercenary's lap, and Ike had his hands wrapped around his lover's waist.

"Alright, everyone, except those two, to the dining room!" Zelda said, emphatically pointing her finger in the direction of said location.

There was a mad dash, and the two lovers were left alone to open the rest of their presents.

"We should hurry, so that we can actually get something to eat." Commented the blue-haired one.

Pit sighed.

"I suppose. Which one should I open first?" The angel asked, debating which of the five left he should open.

"Maybe the one from your secret admirer?" Suggested Ike, grinning ear to ear.

"I don't think he's so secret anymore…" Said the chestnut-haired youth, flirting with his new love.

"Perhaps not, but you should open it all the same." Ike nuzzled into Pit's neck, placing his lips against is lover's throat and kissing lightly.

"O-O-Okay," stuttered the angel, glowing with pleasure, "b-but I can't think w-with you doing thaaaat."

Ike kissed once more against Pit's jaw, and groaned a little with frustration.

"Then hurry up and open it, my dear." He said, waiting for a reaction.

Pit carefully unwrapped the small box, and opened it.

What he saw astounded him.

It was a locket in the shape of a heart, made out of pure silver. There were slits vertically down the heart, making it look almost ribbed. Inside was a huge ruby, filling up the cavity within, also in the shape of a heart.

Pit was almost unable to speak, having been enraptured by such beauty.

"It's one of the Crown Jewels of Crimea." Said Ike warily, hoping Pit loved it.

The angel was startled out of his stupor and surprise, and responded with a small squeak.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He yelped, over taken with joy. He kissed the mercenary on the lips briefly, eyes brimming up with tears.

"I can't believe you're giving me this! It must be worth a fortune!" Said the brunette.

"Several, actually." Joked Ike. "Finish opening your presents, and then we'll go eat breakfast. And hey," he said, tilting Pit's head to look him in the eye, "I love you."

Pit saw stars, before laying yet another kiss upon his beloved.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N! Ok, like I said at the top (though idk if anyone actually reads my A/Ns!), here is a list of who is sitting with who, and who's dating who. It will become important later on in the next chapter. Or two. We'll see.

A few notes before that. There are people from different worlds, as well as people from Melee.

Shiek and Link are seperate people, and Sheik is male. The end. XD.

Zero Suit and Power Suit Samus are different characters as well.

Anyone not listed? Has their own loveseat and is unpaired.

Zelda/Snake  
Link/Shiek  
Ganondorf/Zero Suit  
Pit/Ike (duh)  
The Ice Climbers; Nana/Popo  
Falco/Lucario  
Kirby/Meta Knight  
Lucas/Ness  
Marth/Roy  
Sonic/Knuckles  
Pikachu/Jigglypuff (you figure out the genders on that one...)  
Fox/Wolf  
Mario/Peach  
Young Link/Pokemon Trainer (Just the person. I think I'm naming him Ash. Is that the correct name? Anyone reading good with Pokemon? XD)

That's it. Everyone else sucks! XD.


	4. Breakfasting on Christmas Morn

A/N- God only knows who reads these.

Ok, first to settle an issue from last chapter.

Yes, I am aware that canon says Sheik is Zelda in a different form; I'm breaking away from canon a bit (isn't that the point of fanfiction?).

And so, verily I say unto you, Sheik, in this story, is a dude. Furthermore, he is his own character, not an alternate form of Zelda.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, and thank you even if ya didn't =).

Next chapter should be up by the weekend. I hope.

* * *

  
Ike had guessed correctly as to what gifts he received; he had gotten a sword sheathe, a box of chocolates, and a new cape and headband, both of which were black, with white detailing (and white feathers, of course). He was extremely pleased with this, and of course, his angel's gifts.

He turned his head, and looked at the chestnut haired youth sitting beside him, almost unable to believe the events of the past twenty minutes. The two finished opening presents, with Zelda sending in Lucario and Sonic to check and make sure that the mercenary and his lover were not "getting it on in there".

They now sat at the breakfast table, being served a variety of different types of pancakes; plain, berry, chocolate chip, banana, and even pineapple! Master Hand and Crazy Hand had veritably slaved away within the kitchen in order for the Smashers to eat in peace. Every single Smasher was in attendance, and the gathering feast was actually quite large. On Ike's left sat Pit; upon his right side sat Fox. The vulpine and the mercenary were chatting amicably about everything and nothing, from topics of love interests to technology to magic and the arts. The two were quite enjoying their conversation, when Ike had a devilish idea. He maintained his conversation with Fox, while moving his left hand.

Pit was rather enjoying himself. He had gotten one of each kind of pancake; the new human food, he found, was delicious! He began to chat with Sheik, who was sitting upon his left, about his exploits within Hyrule.

"So you had to lead him around Hyrule, giving him hints, and songs?" asked Pit, trying to understand.

"Pretty much. The idea was that I had to watch from the shadows, which sometimes was not an easy thing to do; I hated watching him get hurt." Sheik said, looking down at the table with hurt eyes.

"My God, that sounds awful! What happened?"

"Well, Zelda ended up taking the fall for me; She knocked me out, stole my clothes, dressed as me, and pretended to be me in order to save my ass from Ganondorf. She ended up imprisoned in a crystal, and eventually, Link managed to rescue us. Apparently, he told Zelda after that that he loved me, and things kind of went from there…" Sheik trailed off, having finished his story.

Pit smiled, and sighed happily.

"See, isn't it wonderful how things work out, and loveeeeah…" Pit couldn't finish his sentence, for a hand had suddenly appeared between his legs, stroking his inner thigh. He couldn't think, and could not speak, lest he started moaning again. The hand was rubbing lightly with its fingertips, slowly caressing the exposed skin before his shorts began. The hand was slowly driving him crazy, and he felt zings of pleasure along his body. He knew he was blushing, and he tipped his head back a little, biting his lip in order to keep from crying out. Suddenly, he realized that there was a voice speaking to him.

"…it? Pit, are you ok?" asked Sheik, suddenly very concerned. His friend started groaning, and looked very flushed. "Are you sick?" asked the dark-skinned assassin.

Link leaned over to whisper into his lover's ear.

"I really don't think that Pit is in any sort of pain, dear. Look at Ike…" he said, nipping at the shell of Sheik's ear.

Sheik's eyes grew wide as he realized his lover was right, and at the sensation of those teeth upon his ear. Then he promptly turned and lightly slapped Link in the face.

"I swear, those pancakes are spiked!" said the lithe acrobat with a great sense of disgruntlement.


	5. Christmas, Noontime

A/n: And so, it comes to this. One more chapter, and I'm done with this Christmas-crap. I'm like, what, three weeks overdue? I meant to have this out on Little Christmas; that kind of failed. I hope you guys (and gals) can forgive me for dragging this on so long, but the story writes itself.

I really appreciate all the reviews and constructive criticism; I'm so thankful for all of you guys ::sniffle::

I think I'll post by the end of the week, but I really don't know. This chapter is really rated T; the lemonz of doom come next chapter, I PROMISE!!! It just fell this way. I'm saddened that I haven't worked in a focus on really any of the other pairs, but I simply don't have time to do that. I may, once all is said and done, come back and revise...but probably not. This year is an absolute HELL! Ugh. Junior year of high school sucks!

Oh, by the way, italics=flashback.

With love,  
Illyric

* * *

Pit ran furiously up the stairs.

"Pit, Come back! I did not mean for you to get so flustered!" shouted Ike towards his angel, hurrying after his love.

The angel blushed incredibly red, and ran into their shared dorm room, slamming and locking the door. He leaned up against it, sliding down into a sitting position, panting and blushing.

"In front of everyone? Even Zelda? What about Ness and Lucas! I know they're dating, but they didn't have to learn about…that!" Pit cried out, shaking with tears of humiliation.

The mercenary, leaning upon the door from the other side, heard the angels weeping, and crooned to his lover.

"Pit, I didn't know you would react that strongly, or I wouldn't have touched you…" said Ike, saddened that he had brought his lover to tears.

--

_Ike, having caressed the insides of the virgin angels thighs, was overjoyed at his loves expressions. Pit's face was twisted in pleasure, and his head was tilted back. The mercenary smirked when he heard Link and Sheik discussing the angel's health. Suddenly, and without warning, Pit, not used to being touched in such sensual and delicate ways, let out a particularly loud, keening moan. _

_Ike smiled, and stopped the movements of his hands and fingers long enough for the angel to recognize what had happened. When Pit had done so, he glared angrily at Ike before standing with crimson face and charging out of the room, wings wrapped around his midriff._

_Zelda nodded, looked at Snake, and spoke._

"_Well, I guess everyone has finished; you may all retire to your rooms for the rest of the afternoon to do whatever," she glanced pointedly at Ike, "You please. Just be down here in time for Christmas dinner at seven. That's all!" she finished, grinning, and walked out of the dining room into the living room, with everyone rising and exiting with her (though not through the same exit)_.

--

"Pit, please, open the door. I'm really, really sorry for what I did; please believe me when I say that. I did not mean anything by it, and I think I can say that nobody here cares. Zelda even laughed! But please, dear, open the door. I cannot stand the thought of your tears…" pleaded the repentant mercenary, hoping his lover would open the door.

Low and behold, a click was heard from the door, the knob turned, and Ike rapidly stood and faced the portal. There, with tear-stained face and red-rimmed eyes stood an angel with slouching shoulders and drooping wings. Ike went wide eyed at the sight, and gathered Pit within his arms, carrying him within their humble dorm.

Ike laid his lover upon the bed, but the angel sat up.

"Ike…what do you want me for?" he asked, confused as to the mercenary's intentions.

The bluenette sighed, and hugged his lover.

"I want you for who you are inside; even though you have an amazing body," at this Ike appraised the angel next to him, "I wouldn't trade who you are as a person for the world. I love your smile, your laughter, your charm, your innocence, your blush, your kindness, and your generosity. I love that you are all of these things, and still, you get more perfect. There is no way for me to expr-"

At that point, he was cut off by a pair of lips upon his, and a molten puddle of angel in his lap.

"N-no one ever said so many n-nice things to me," he sniffled. "God, I've had a c-crush on you forever, but I didn't think you had put that much thought into a relationship with me!" said Pit, grinning while leaking tears of happiness.

Ike's face softened.

"Of course I did, my angel."


	6. Christmas, through the evening

A/N-I officially apologize to everyone who has alerted or favorited this story. I should have updated more than six months ago, and for that I sincerely am sorry. I had a nasty bout of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome; just now am I feeling well enough to type. I apologize again for the inconvenience; I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the final chapter; after this, the story is complete. I love everyone who reviewed; you all helped me to get through these past few months.

* * *

  
Pit and Ike spent the remainder of their afternoon getting to know each other a bit more. They spent a great deal of time talking about their individual pasts, and what led them to become brawlers. And, of course, they spent time getting…acquainted with one another. Pit, being incredibly shy about the whole thing, did not want to progress beyond kissing. Ike, of course, understood, but was desirous of more. At around 5:30, they went down to the common room. Although Christmas dinner was not until seven, the two decided they wanted to mingle with some of the other smashers, particularly Zelda.

When they arrived at the common room, the two gazed around at some of the groups. Lucas and Ness were playing a game of Chess, moving the pieces with telekinesis and decidedly not looking at each other. When one would look up, the other would as well, both would blush, and return to their game. Suspended above the oblivious chess players was a sprig of everyone's favorite plant: Mistletoe!

Zelda and Snake were cuddling and whispering on a couch in front of the fire place. The two were plotting how to get Power Suit Samus and Captain Falcon together, and were also discussing with Falco and Lucario. Marth and Roy were in the kitchen, raiding the pantry, and were being constantly chased out by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Beyond that, the common room was empty. It had certainly been cleaned up since the present opening this morning; gone were the veritable mountains of wrapping paper that had littered the floor.

Ike concluded that it would be good to converse with Zelda about whatever she and the other three were talking about. Pit pointed to the ceiling above Ness and Lucas, and whispered to his lover.

"They have no idea what they're sitting under, do they?" said a positively radiant angel.

The blue-haired Crimean looked and laughed at the sight. "I would assume not. Shall we…assist them?" chuckled Ike.

Pit grinned in the most devious fashion possible.

"I think we could manage that." said Pit.

As the two lovers made their way over to Zelda, Falco, Lucario and Snake, Ike shouted out in an embarrassing tone, "Ness, Lucas, look up!"

The two psychics were startled and jumped a bit. They looked at the angel and the Crimean, looked at each other, and slowly looked up.

The shade of red both of them turned is only comparable to that of crimson satin sheets.

Ness looked at Lucas, Lucas looked at Ness, and the two bore an expression akin to 'deer-in-the-headlights'. Pit and Ike turned away to give the pair some privacy, and sat down across from Zelda and Snake.

"…and of course, she's making things difficult because she's so naturally tough and not used to being chased. In fact, usually she's DOING the chasing." remarked the Princess of Hyrule.

"Who are we talking about?" asked a curious angel.

"Power Suit and Captain Falcon." replied four voices simultaneously. This was followed by immediate giggling from Pit, Zelda, and Falco. The other three merely glanced at those drowned in humor.

"Would Mistletoe be able to solve the problem?" suggested Ike, glancing back at the two psychics, who were now on their way out of the common room hand in hand.

"Unfortunately, Power Suit is far too smart for that. She has scanners built into her suit, and she constantly scans rooms as she enters them for things like that." answered Snake.

"Bummer." said Lucario. "What about writing notes to each of them from the other person?" he suggested.

"The problem there is Samus' participation. Will she even go if she gets a note?" said Falco.

The six thought for about a half hour, before finally coming up with a solution. The plan was to cause Samus' suit to malfunction, simultaneously with Captain Falcon's entrance. Falcon would fix the suit, and the two would begin to talk!

The plan was implemented, and sure enough, by the time dinner rolled around, the two were at least off to a good start.

* * *

  
"Alright, would anyone care to make the toast?" asked Zelda.

The smashers were finally all together and seated within the dining hall. It was approximately seven, and dinner was being served. All of the smashers had a single glass of a dark red wine, and the food was piled high upon their plates.

Ike suddenly stood up in front of the crowd. Usually more quiet and reserved, this was a bit shocking to the rest of the smashers.

"To friends, lovers, and family. May good health bless us all this coming year." he said, looking fondly at the angel beside him.

"Here Here!" came a rousing chorus of voices from around the table. The dining room was then immediately filled with the sound of chewing and good conversation. Ike was seated between Lucario and Pit; on the other side of Pit was again Sheik. Sheik and Pit discussed music for most of the evening; Lucario and Ike mostly discussed tactics for brawling. After three courses of dinner, dessert was brought out. For dessert, the Hands had created a series of towering cakes, alternating different flavors for each of the brawlers' favorites. Dessert was served with warmed milk; afterwards, the brawlers began to retire to their individual rooms. Ike took Pit in hand, and the two walked up the stairs.

* * *

  
"Nnh! Ike…!" said a positively squirming Pit. After arriving back at their room, Ike had veritably pounced on the angel, with the intent and fervor of a starving man.

At the moment, Pit was laying on his own bed on his back, with Ike lying gently on top of him. The Crimean was making a meal out of the angel's ear, and was holding back his own moans.

Ike sat back and began removing his cape, armor and tunic; the boots were long gone already. Pit sat up as well and began removing his toga, leaving only his black revealing shorts on.

The blue-haired warrior took one look at Pit's lean body and was consumed by a wave of lust. He immediately dove for the angel's neck.

"Ah! Ike, you're g-gonna leave m-marks! Dooooooooooahhhhhh…"

Pit was unable to finish his sentence, as the Crimean began twisting the sensitive nubs on the angel's chest. The pleasure exploding within his body was without limit, and Pit felt a torrent of feelings unleashed in his body.

Pit leaned forward and captured Ike's lips with his own. The two kissed for some time as they explored each others' bodies. Pit's hands were wrapped around Ike and were practically clawing at his back, while Ike's hands roved over the angel's abs, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his fingertips.

Traveling maddeningly slowly down Pit's body, Ike's lips and tongue were torturing the young angel. Pit couldn't help but let out several keening wails at the feel of Ike's mouth upon his body. Eventually, Ike reached the top of Pit's shorts, and proceeded to dive into the angel's navel. Pit had a layer of peach fuzz across this area of his body, and Ike rubbed his face into it. Unsurprisingly, the angel went into a fit of giggles, which dissolved into breathy moans as Ike began finally removing the garment. Ike sat back at the foot of the bed, gazing lustfully at the exposed skin. Pit could do nothing but blush, and stutter something out.

"You're s-staring at me…" he observed.

Ike looked at his love.

"Pit…look at me." He commanded.

The angel looked into the Crimean's eyes. He saw lust, but also care and adoration.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, in this world or in Crimea. I love you." said Ike in a passionate voice.

Pit smiled and blushed some more.

"I think you are as beautiful as or more so than some of the angels I have seen in Heaven." said Pit with a smile upon his face. Pit reached forward and began unbuckling Ike's pants.

"Pit, are you sure about this?" asked a concerned Ike.

The angel blushed at the sight of Ike's enormous size.

"I've never been surer of anything." he replied.

Ike smiled, and grabbed something from the nightstand. He turned the angel over so that he was lying on his stomach. The Crimean began to rub the space between Pit's wings, and lowered his face to kiss the spot. Pit was rendered boneless by this move. Ike stroked along the wings, and continued to kiss between the shoulder blades of his beloved. Ike ceased stroking the wings in favor of preparing his lover for what was to come. As Ike prepared his lover, the only thought that flashed through his head was the phrase _'this is perfect'_. The two began to move together, slowly but surely making their way to becoming one.

* * *

  
Pit lay awake, curled up in front of his lover. The two were lying on their bed after a very productive evening. Pit lay on his stomach, curled up against Ike's broad chest. Ike was fast asleep; he had been since shortly after they had finished. Pit was reflecting on all that he had learned since he had become a brawler. He decided that perhaps the best Christmas present that he had received was the answer to his prayers; Palutena had finally granted him his wish.


End file.
